


The Phone Company

by RainbowArches



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where not a lot happens and things are only vaguely discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Company

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Colleen dabbed at her nose with a tissue as she stared around at the mess of blood and glass and the unconscious man lying on the floor. She looked at Peggy with wide eyes. Peggy stared back, panting but otherwise calm, waiting for a reaction.

“You’re not a telephone operator, are you?”

“No.”

Colleen nodded, processing this. “Does Angie know?”

“No.”

She nodded again, processing that too. “I want to call Angie.”

Peggy pressed her lips together, considering. Colleen hadn’t meant it as a request; she was calling Angie whether Peggy liked it or not, but she waited for Peggy to respond as a courtesy.

“Alright. Let me just clean this mess up.”

“Do you need help?” Colleen asked. “Were you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Call Angie and go back to bed.”

 

Colleen must have fallen asleep shortly after making the call. Peggy was letting Angie into the apartment when she woke up. She pushed the pillows against the wall so that she could sit comfortable, leaving room for the other two to perch on either side of the bed.

“What on earth is going on?” Angie demanded, her brow furrowed in concern. “Colleen said you got attacked.”

“Yes. Don’t worry,” Peggy assured her. “It’s been dealt with.”

“Are you alright? Why were they in here? Did you know them?”

“It was to do with work.”

Angie frowned. “For the phone company?”

“No.”

“What… what sort of company do you work for?”

“A secret, dangerous one. If it were safe to tell you, I would. But for now you’re just going to have to keep pretending I work for the phone company.”

“Don’t you think we’re past that at this point?” Colleen asked, gesturing at the room. There wasn’t any evidence left of the attack, but the memory of it felt tangible enough that they understood her meaning.

“I’m sorry this happened and I know you have a million questions, but the less you know the better. I don’t want them coming after you because you have information.” She regarded Colleen thoughtfully. “Maybe it would be better if I found another apartment.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not. Actually, maybe we should both find another apartment. You’re a witness. You’re at risk now.”

“Couldn’t you just teach us your moves? You should have seen it, Angie! She was all over the place! You don’t have to tell us anything and we can get a new apart; whatever you want. But you have to teach us to fight like that.”

Peggy sighed. “I just hope we won’t have to move constantly. But that’s not a bad idea.”

Angie lay across the foot of the bed, draping herself over Colleen’s feet and Peggy’s lap. “Think we can find an apartment big enough for the three of us?”

“That we can afford between the three of us? With a magnifying glass, maybe.”

“I don’t mind if we all have to cram into a box,” Colleen said. “At least it’ll be warm.” She sneezed.

“How about we practice cramming ourselves into a box by cramming ourselves into this bed,” Angie suggested.

Peggy raised an eyebrow at her.

“To sleep, obviously! I was thinking about her health.”

“Good,” said Colleen. “Because I think I caught it from you.”

“No you didn’t. I was never sick. Now bunch up; this is going to be a tight fit.”


End file.
